The everyday mouse trap, wooden with the copper wire and spring is very temperamental to set and handle, to the point where people will not use it for that reason, and instead resort to other means such as poisons and glue traps. Poisons having other environmental problems with children and pets. And the glue trap basically having the same draw backs. The standard mouse trap having ten pieces, made out of wood, steel and copper. This takes with it the problem of inventory and assembly of the product. The invention takes all this in to consideration by eliminating all pieces except two, the body and the spring still being there, the body having all functions integral to it.